nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby: Planet Robobot
Kirby: Planet Robobot is an action platformer game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS, and is the fifteenth main installment in the Kirby franchise. Similar to Kirby: Triple Deluxe, enhanced versions of the two minigames featured in the game, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Kirby's Blowout Blast, were released in the Nintendo eShop as standalone titles in April 2017 and July 2017, respectively. Plot An enormous spacecraft called the Access Ark vanquishes and mechanizes Kirby's home planet, Popstar. King Dedede and Meta Knight try fighting back, but Castle Dedede and the Halberd (Meta Knight's airship) are both defeated by the ship's laser weapons. During his adventure, he acquires the Robobot Armor, a power suit that revamps and exalts his powers. Kirby also meets an alien woman named Susie, who claims she's gathering resources for President Haltmann, her boss. Kirby then encounters Max Profitt Haltmann, who is the CEO of the Haltmann Works Corporation inside the Access Ark, which serves as the company's headquarters. Star Dream states that all organic life-forms are obstacles in Haltmann Works' business plan and embarks on a mission of intergalactic destruction. Meta Knight returns with his Halberd, which fuses with Kirby's Robobot Armor, and Kirby defeats Star Dream in deep space. Star Dream revives and conquers the Access Ark, transforming into a sentient, mechanical planet to continue the fight. As Kirby destroys the armor covering the ship, the Access Ark's true identity is revealed - it turns out to be a Galactic Nova, one of the wish granting comets used by Marx in Kirby Super Star. With Haltmann's consciousness fading within its operating system, Star Dream goes a rampage but is finally destroyed by Kirby, who ejects from the Halberd to destroy it with a gigantic drill. Though never directly shown in cutscenes, pause screen descriptions and comments from the game's director on Miiverse described how the story came to be. "President Haltmann was once a kind CEO who had discovered the Star Dream and the Access Ark and worked to get the machines working. Tragedy came, however, when President Haltmann's daughter, Susana Patrya Haltmann, was involved in an accident with the machine and sent to another dimension. Overcome with immense grief, Haltmann attempted to use the Star Dream to wish for his daughter back, but it seemingly did not work. Overuse of the machine resulted in Haltmann losing his memories, eventually causing him to forget that he had a daughter in the first place. Susie eventually escaped this other dimension and joined Haltmann Works Co., seeking revenge on her father." Gameplay Levels * Patched Plains * Resolution Road * Overload Ocean * Gigabyte Grounds * Rhythm Route * Access Ark * Mind in the Program Mech Kirby can commandeer Robobots from some defeated enemies. These mechs are much more powerful and can take on abilities of some enemies to access certain modes. These include * Beam * Bomb * Cutter * Fire * Ice * Jet * Parasol * Spark * Stone * Sword List of Kirby copy abilities There are over 25 abilities in this game. The following is what is confirmed * Archer * Beam * Bomb * Circus * Crash * Cutter * Fighter * Fire * Hammer * Ice * Jet * Leaf * Mike * Ninja * Parasol * Smash Bros. * Spark * Stone * Sword * Wheel * Whip * Doctor (New to the series) * Poison (New to the series) * ESP (New to the series) * UFO (after reaching 100%/Kirby series Kirby amiibo) Team Kirby Clash Like the Kirby Fighters in Kirby Triple Deluxe, Team Kirby Clash is a 4 player mode where a variety of Kirby copy abilities are used. However, instead of fighting each other, they work together to take on bosses. After each battle, they earn XP in that copy ability that improves their abilities. Classes * Sword Hero * Beam Mage * Doctor Healmore * Hammer Lord Kirby 3D Rumble Kirby 3D Rumble stars Kirby in a 3D arena in which Kirby strategically sucks in enemies and spits them out to rack up combos. There are bosses at the higher levels. Meta Knightmare Returns amiibo The game supports amiibo in that scanning in one will give Kirby a copy ability. Certain ones will give Kirby certain abilities. The Kirby series of amiibo will also give special costumes in addition based on their respective character. Here is what currently known to be supported: * Mario, Luigi, Charizard - Fire * Peach - Parasol * Yoshi, Zero Suit Samus - Whip * Rosalina - Ice * Dr. Mario, Wii Fit Trainer - Doctor * Wario, Captain Falcon - Wheel * Ike, Link, Lucina, Marth, Roy - Sword * Toon Link - Cutter * Samus, Bowser Jr. - Bomb * Bowser - Stone * Kirby (Smash) - Smash Bros. * Pit, Dark Pit, Duck Hunt - Archer * Palutena - Mirror * Pikachu, Robin, Chibi-Robo - Spark * King Dedede - Colorful Hammer * Meta Knight - Colorful Sword * Fox - Jet * Lucas, Mewtwo, Ness, Shulk - ESP * Jigglypuff - Mike * Mr. Game & Watch - Circus * R.O.B. - Beam * Little Mac - Fighter * Olimar, Villager - Leaf * Inkling (all Three) - Poison * Animal Crossing series - Leaf * Kirby (Kirby) - UFO * Meta Knight (Kirby) - Sword * King Dedede (Kirby) - Hammer * Waddle Dee - Parasol * Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Shovel Knight - random Development Planet Robobot was devised as a direct successor to Kirby: Triple Deluxe early in development. The game would've featured the Hypernova ability, but it was later replaced with the Robobot Armor in to avoid rehashing. The game was revealed at a Nintendo Direct on March 3, 2016. A set of Kirby themed amiibo (consisting of Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee) were released simultaneously with the game, and offer unique gameplay changes. A demo for the game was released through the Nintendo eShop on July 21, 2016. Reception Reviews for Kirby: Planet Robobot have been positive. Metacritic gave it a Metascore of 81 out of 100 based on 71 critics indicating "generally favorable reviews". GameSpot awarded the game an 8 out of 10, praising the gameplay, level design, characters, visuals, soundtrack, and extra modes, but criticized the "rarely challenging" difficulty. IGN's Brendan Graeber rated the game an 8.0, praising its clever use of 3D-based puzzles in vibrant worlds, boss fights, the Robobot mech, and additional modes, but criticized the difficulty and invulnerably easy blocking. He stated, "Kirby: Planet Robobot may not be the most challenging platformer around, but its clever use of robotic destruction combined with gorgeous environmental puzzles and unique bosses make for an entertaining ride. I only wish Kirby’s monstrous mech suit could make proper use of the huge amount of collectibles". Destructoid's Chris Carter gave it a 7 out of 10, stating, "While the robot motif comes in half-cocked, Planet Robobot is still a safe, serviceable Kirby game. After beating the story and reflecting on it, many elements felt like just going through the motions, but those motions haven't gotten stale yet after nearly 25 years." External Links * Official website Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Nintendo games Category:Platformer games Category:Amiibo supported Category:Kirby games Category:Games published by Nintendo